


Just a Little Bit More Time

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: The glaives aren't happy about having to get up early for training.There's only one answer to this: negotiations.





	Just a Little Bit More Time

“Eight O’ Clock,” Libertus all but screamed at him, spittle splattering over the table.

Drautos sighed and tried not to grimace. “Six O’ Clock. Your enemies aren’t going to wait for you to have a large breakfast and get all your laundry done.”

“Better, but still not good enough. How about 7?”

“5:30,” he replied flatly to Nyx’s suggestion.

“You can’t make the time earlier,” Nyx whined as he leaned halfway across the table in an effort to shove his face into his captain’s. (At least that’s what Drautos was assuming he was trying to do.) “This is a negotiation you’re supposed to move closer to a goal not further away.”

Drautos just stared blankly at Nyx as if to wordlessly communicate just what he thought of that idea.

Nyx sighed and placed his elbows on the desk. He rested his head on his clasped hands and Drautos resisted the urge to shove the glaive away for being just a bit _too close_. “If six is the best you can do, how about 6:30 hmm? That should be early enough for you and late enough for us to get some beauty sleep. in.”

“5:45.” He smirked as he saw the way that Nyx’s face fell and how Libertus fumed with barely contained rage. It was interesting needling his glaives like this, they always reacted in the most interesting ways. Drautos leaned back in his seat with a self-satisfied sigh. “Like I said, six is the best I could do and you obviously weren’t happy with six.”

A thoughtful look came over Nyx’s face and Nyx leaned in closer to him. “Captain-“

Thankfully, Luche pulled Nyx back at that moment and Drautos breathed a sigh of relief. “Captain, would 6:15 work? It’s close to 6 and we’re getting in at a reasonably early hour.” Drautos hmm’d and looked at Luche for the glaive to expound on his idea further. “No one is around at five and it will let us catch up on some much needed sleep from our late night deployments.”

He pretended to deliberate on it long and hard, even though his mind had already been made up on the matter. (It was very hard to not try to alleviate any suffering the glaives were going through. He cared for his glaives very much, and they had suffered enough already.) “I suppose I can accept 6:15,” he said slowly as if reluctantly accepting the proposal. Nyx whooped (and got off his desk finally) and Libertus just gave a victorious little grin. “But, you must arrive at 6:15 on the dot understand,” he said in the sternest tone he could muster in that moment. “Just because training starts later doesn’t mean you can loiter around.”

“You got it captain!” He watched as Nyx, Libertus, and Luche filed out of his office. Luche giving him a small nod before he left. “Oh man I can’t wait to tell Crowe-“ The door closed with a soft click cutting off whatever else Nyx had to say. 

Drautos shook his head and chuckled, grateful the temporary distraction was done with, before going back to the reports and paperwork he still had to go through.

…

He completely forgot about the “negotiation” until he went back home to Cor later that night and remembered that he would need to readjust his alarm. Cor was reading something in bed, and grunted when he saw him change the clock out of the corner of his eye. “Didn’t think we had to adjust the time for another few weeks at least.” The man paused to flip a page. “So are we moving forward or back an hour?”

Drautos shook his head. “No, I need to adjust my alarm.”

His response caused Cor to scoff and look up from his book at him in disbelief. “You? Change your alarm? Who are you and what happened to my dearly beloved husband who always wakes at an ungodly hour in the morning?”

He sighed and slipped into the covers with Cor when the alarm was updated. They both ignored the way that Cor flopped against him and resumed reading. “Nothing, actually, me and the glaives have come to an agreement.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Amusement laced his tone as he lightly slung an arm around Cor. “Training will start at 6:15 instead of 5 now.”

“Oh?” Cor flipped another page. Drautos narrowed his eyes, that tone seemed distinctly uninterested for news that Cor should be _leaping_ at given all the times the man grumbled at him for getting up so early. “So does that mean that you’ll be sleeping in later then?”

Drautos narrowed his eyes further. “You know,” he started slowly. “You were awfully clingy this morning.”

“Oh was I,” Cor asked in deceptively innocent tone.

Drautos leaned into Cor’s space and lowered the book from Cor’s face with one hand. Cor let him do it and looked up at him with those brilliant blue eyes. “And at breakfast you kept mentioning that you wished we had more time in the morning to spend together.” A challenging smile spread over Cor’s face, edging him on. “Did the glaives put you up to this?”

“And what would you do if they did?” 

Drautos growled and yanked the book out of Cor’s grasp to throw in the corner of his room right as Cor lunged up at him to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
